Blame It on the Boogie
|artist= ( ) ( ) ( ) (JD2014) (Patricia Krebs) (TSDP) |year=1979 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme/TSDP) |dg= / / / (Classic) (Extreme) (TSDP) |difficulty=2 (TSDP) Easy (Classic) Hardest (Extreme) |effort=2 (TSDP) |nogm=2 each 4 (Extreme) 5 (Mashup) 1 (TSDP) |nosm= |pc= / / / (Classic) Indigo (Extreme) |gc= /Brick Red/Sky Blue/ (Classic) Dark Pink (Extreme) |lc=Sky Blue (Classic/Mashup) Light Purple (Extreme) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |alt=Extreme (Not available on Wii) |nowc = BlameIt |pictos= 90 (Classic) 167 (Extreme) 106 (Sweat Mashup) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/cwNbf9Er-_/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Classic Delador Tsibidi (P1) Jad Solesme (P2) Rubix Jinakin (P3) Sabine Petit (P4) Extreme Jennifer Caodaglio TSDP Joe Carrier}}"Blame It on the Boogie" by Mick Jackson (a cover in the style of is used in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a family. There is a dad, daughter, son, and a mom. Classic P1 ''' '''P1 is the father. He has a crew cut with a partially shaved beard, and wears the sweater from Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) which is now black and red, black pants, and purple shoes. P2 P2 is the daughter. She has poofy brown hair and wears an orange shirt, a blue skirt with overalls, purple socks, and red ankle boots. P3 P3 is the son. He wears an orange cap, a yellow and purple sweater vest, a purple long sleeve shirt, orange pants, and purple sneakers. P4 ''' '''P4 is the mother. She has poofy yellow hair, and wears a sparkly blue top, an orange waistband, black pants, and red heels. Blameit_coach_1.tga.png|P1 Blameit_coach_2.tga.png|P2 Blameit_coach_3.tga.png|P3 Blameit_coach_4.tga.png|P4 Extreme The extreme dancer is a girl with black braided spider-like hair. She wears a yellow tie-up crop top, a blue sports bra, blue polka dot leggings, and blue, pink and yellow sneakers. The Smurfs Dance Party The dancer is the Smurfs' nemesis, Gargamel. He wears his trademark black robe and furry red boots. Background The background resembles a family house where you can see a door, a lamp, two couches, a centerpiece, a big window, stairs, a big TV, and a picture of the family together. Some skyscrapers at nighttime can be seen out of the window. Extreme The normal Just Dance 2014 extreme background. The Smurfs Dance Party The background is a snapshot of the office seen in The Smurfs movie. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1 (P2): Open your arms. Gold Move 1 (P3): Shake your right hand. Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4): Make a half-circle with your hands. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up and shake them slightly. BlameItGM1(P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) BlameItGM1(P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) BlameItGM1(P14).png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P4) BlameItGM2.png|Gold Move 2 BOTB GM1.gif|P2's Gold Move 1 in-game BOTB GM2.gif|P3's Gold Move 1 in-game BOTB GM3.gif|P1 and P4's Gold Move 1 in-game BOTB GM4.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Spin around (similar to Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 of ''Superstition'') Gold Move 4: Lift your right hand down. Versespin f gold.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Micheal f gold.png|Gold Move 4 BOTB E GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game BOTB E GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Sweat Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5: 'Spin around with your hands outstretched. (Superstition'') '''Gold Moves 3 and 4: Make a big circle with your hand. (Crazy in Love) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5 (Superstition) Crazyinlove jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Crazy in Love) BlameItOnGM.gif|Gold Move 1, 2 and 5 in-game BlameItOnGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 and 4 in-game The Smurfs Dance Party There is 1''' Gold Move''' in the routine: Gold Move: Point to the left with your left arm as if you were showing something. This is the final move of the routine. Sweat Mashup Blame It on the Boogie has a Sweat Mashup that can be purchased for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Superstition'' GM1 *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *''Superstition 'GM2' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Crazy in Love'' GM3 GM4 *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Superstition GM5' *''A Little Less Conversation *''I KIssed a Girl'' *''I Will Survive'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''It's You'' *''Fine China'' (Classic) *''Forget You'' Appearances in Mashups Blame It on the Boogie is featured in the following Mashup: * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Captions Extreme * Funky Scissors * Funky Shuffle * Happy Girl * Happy Spin * Happy Stroll Trivia * This is the first song in the main series with children coaches in the main series. It is followed by Could You Be Loved, the alternate mode of I Gotta Feeling ''and the alternate version of ''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *The start is like a sitcom. *If it was not covered, this would be the second Jackson 5 song in the series (with the first being I Want You Back). *The dancers show up in American Girl when I was raised by a television is heard. It is a reference to the sitcom theme of the routine. *P2 messes up on quite a few moves. *The credited artist is Mick Jackson, but the cover used for Just Dance 2014 is in the style of The Jackson 5's version. *Even though the Mashup is a "Sweat" Mashup, the Mashup only features one Sweat dancer. * This is the first song in the series to have both a Sweat Mashup and an Extreme routine. * On an image showing all of the avatars that are on Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of Blame It on the Boogie’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar is missing its collar. * The dancer from Extreme has an effect near her glove just like the dancers from Michael Jackson: The Experience. * The Extreme routine is not available on Wii. ** It may also explain why the Extreme dancer doesn't appear at all in the Sweat Mashup. ** It's the only Extreme Routine to date which is not available for all consoles. *** It's also the second alternate routine not available for the Wii; the first was the Line Dance routine of Jailhouse Rock. * In the Mashup, Fine China (Extreme)'s dancer is frozen for a little bit in the beginning. * In the Mashup, the Gold Move for D.A.N.C.E. is not counted as a Gold Move. This is the same case with the Troublemaker Mashup. * The background is reused in Cake By The Ocean. Gallery Game Files Blameit cover generic.png|''Blame It on the Boogie'' Blameitalt.jpg|''Blame It on the Boogie'' (Extreme) Blameit_mashup.png|''Blame It on the Boogie'' (Sweat Mashup) Tex1_256x256_8d25b5435432ae80_14.png|''Blame It on the Boogie'' (The Smurfs Dance Party) Blameit cover albumbkg.png|Classic's album bkg Blameit cover albumcoach.tga.png|Classic's album coach blameit_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Now cover Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|Classic (P3)'s avatar on Just Dance 2014 119.png|Classic (P3)'s avatar on Just Dance 2015/''2016'' 200119.png|Classic (P3)'s golden avatar 300119.png|Classic (P3)'s diamond avatar 1385927 661813630505516 163184233 n.jpg blame it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots boogieopener.png|''Blame It on the Boogie'' on the menu boogieuplaymenu.png|Routine selection screen Blame_it_on_the_Boogie_on_Smurfs_Menu.jpeg|''Blame It on the Boogie'' on the menu BlameItOnTheBoogie.jpg|Classic BlameItExtreme.jpg|Extreme Promotional Images Blame It On The Boogie Little Boy.png Behind the Scenes Blameit bts.png|Behind The Scenes Beta Elements Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar for Blame It on the Boogie (next to Brand New Start) Others Blame_It_on_the_Boogie_Just_Dance_2014.jpg Videos Official Music Video The Jacksons - Blame It On the Boogie Teasers Blame It on the Boogie - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blame It on the Boogie - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Blame It on the Boogie - Just Dance 2014 'Extreme' Blame It on the Boogie (Extreme) - Just Dance 2014 'Mashup' Blame It on the Boogie (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 '''''The Smurfs Dance Party Blame It on the Boogie - The Smurfs Dance Party References Site Navigation de:Blame It on the Boogieja:ブギーにそれを責めます Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs by The Jackson 5 Category:Songs by Patricia Krebs Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Delador Tsibidi Category:Jad Solesme Category:Rubix Jinakin Category:Sabine Petit Category:Jennifer Caodaglio Category:Joe Carrier Category:Songs with Extreme Routines